beecherfandomcom-20200213-history
Gelocity Race III
Gelocity III was an event that occured in the early morning of June 2, 2017. It was the third annual Gelocity event, and the rules and structure were the same as with previous events. There was much dread leading up to this, but it finally came, and what a tournament it was. The Tournament The tournament started with the two Semifinal matches. Gene and John fought, and Gene edged it out with a 2-0 victory, securing himself a seat in Winners Finals. Jack and Beecher had a grueling portal-stealing slugfest, but Jack stole Map 1 out from under Beecher at the very end, stealing the last possible portal in a direction he wasn't even going. Map 2 also had some flubs from Beecher, who nearly brought it back but was unable to get that final portal steal on him, getting Jack 2-0 on Beecher, and giving Beecher his first ever set loss in the main Gelocity series. Gene and Jack fought in Winners Finals. During map 2, however, Gene's mouse broke (no doubt due to Jack sabotaging it prior, perhaps on the day they went to see Alien Covenant), and after becoming Salt Incarnate, Gene lost 2-0 to Jack. Meanwhile, in a cut-throat Losers Elimination match, Beecher mercilessly destroyed John 2-0 - one of them had to go out at 4th, and Beecher ensured that it would not be him. Beecher then went on to fight Gene in Losers Finals. He knew his opponents well, well enough to know that whoever he fought was going to be salty as hell and relatively easy to take advantage of. It turned out to be Gene, and Beecher took advantage of his obvious tilt and cleaned up both matches with some well-placed portal steals. It was so bad that Gene literally stopped moving in-game whenever Beecher won a map. That was a crucial set, as in doing this, Beecher dodged EU4, and, more importantly, the OT. He then went on to face Jack. He was determined to make it a reversal of the Midterm, 4-0ing the victory right out from under Jack. But reality was less than kind. Jack stole Map 1 in similar fashion, cheesing him in similar ways; he even erased a Beecher portal while he was in the lead to add insult to injury and give him no sporting chance. It came down to Map 2. Things were literally tied until the big moment happened. In the long pit above the rotating fan blades, wonky collision fucked them both up. But, as cheese would have it, this only helped Jack as it sent Beecher to his death in the blades. In retrospect, it was so horseshit and so out of the players' control that it should have warranted a restart. But there's no going back. Beecher was significantly behind after that, and had to spend the entire rest of the race just trying to catch up. In the end, he only had two very tiny windows to make a last-second portal steal at the end, and both times he was clutch enough to connect them, but both times the game mercilessly laughed at his clutch play by having Jack get through the portal the very millisecond Beecher placed the portal. Having no clue at just how close he came to having victory snatched out from under him by an incredible comeback, the cocky bastard won 2-0 again, and secured his first Gelocity tournament. There would be no Map 3 in this entire tournament. The terms were quite brutal this time around, especially Jack's, and we had to extend the time limit and modify our own terms just to ensure that it all could actually get done. Jack winning the Midterm was a nice change of pace, and not that big a deal in the grand scheme of things. But Jack cheesing the Triple Crown out from under Beecher will not be soon forgotten. Whether it be Midterm 2, Gelocity IV, or whatever, Beecher would have his revenge. And when revenge finally comes, Beecher will know exactly what to say: "Get memed on." The Chosen Terms The Enacted Terms Note: For Gene and John, time spent in Europe will not count as part of the deadline. As far as Gelocity terms are concerned, time will essentially be frozen while in Europe. This also applies to Beecher's time as a camp counselor, though he'll likely only need it for BoJack Horseman. In a shocking turn of events, this is the first Gelocity that Gene will not be required to watch any of the critically acclaimed spin-off "Better Call Saul" as since Beecher could only enact one term, he decided to give John the shaft and add on to his mountain of terms already. Category:Activities and Events